


Doom's Day Plan

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Виктор фон Дум возвращается в свои покои и находит неожиданный сюрприз.





	Doom's Day Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doom's Day Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481160) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



Безопасность Латверии, особенно безопасность королевского дворца не имела себе равных. Она была, без сомнения, лучшей в мире. И потому он удивился, когда, вернувшись в свои покои, увидел, что кое-кто там уже вполне комфортно обосновался. Тони Старк ухмыльнулся ему, лёжа на кровати Виктора, абсолютно обнажённый.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — мурлыкнул он.

Виктор подошёл к шкафу, по пути снимая пиджак.

— Не припомню, чтобы получал уведомление о выдаче виз для высокопоставленных гостей. Ты в моей стране нелегально?

— Ты наденешь на меня наручники, если я отвечу «Да»?

Виктор про себя улыбнулся, начиная расстёгивать рубашку. Он всё ещё стоял спиной к Тони и продолжал держать голос ровно, пока говорил.

— Разве ты ещё не оправился после недавнего международного инцидента в Мадрипуре? Уверен, СМИ будут в восторге, когда вооружённая охрана выведет тебя из моего дворца.

Виктор бросил взгляд за плечо и увидел надувшего губы Тони.

— Как жестоко, — пожаловался он. — Это был всего лишь небольшой мятеж повстанцев, ничего захватывающего.

— Был свергнут режим.

— Возможно, им следовало уделить чуть больше времени тому, чтобы убедиться в благополучии народа. Я даже не сделал ничего особенного. Просто сказал им, что сейчас самое время действовать.

Одетый теперь в одни лишь брюки, Виктор повернулся и направился к кровати.

— Забавно, я слышал, что всё было не так.

Тони поднялся на колени, с вызовом ухмыльнувшись.

— О? И как же тогда всё было?

Виктор опустил одно колено на кровать и потянулся к Тони, прижимая его к себе, пока между их губами не осталось всего нескольких сантиметров.

— Я слышал, ты пустил их, — промурлыкал он, — пока сам отвлекал королеву.

— И что? Теперь ты боишься, что я приведу повстанцев к твоим дверям, пока соблазняю тебя?

— Дума так просто не проведёшь трюками.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Дум уже _несколько месяцев_ занимался грязными делишками с моим телом. Если бы я захотел попытаться его свергнуть, то уже давно бы это сделал.

— Дум прекрасно знает, что терпения у тебя гораздо больше, чем ты заставляешь других считать.

— Дум также должен хорошо знать, что вся эта фишка с разговором от третьего лица быстро надоедает.

Виктор ухмыльнулся и быстро его поцеловал.

— Дум любит тебя дразнить.

Тони издал возмущённый вопль и шлёпнул его, ещё сильнее обижаясь, когда Виктор просто рассмеялся.

— А я тут старался удивить тебя в твой важный день, — нахмурился Тони.

Виктор снова его поцеловал.

— Это был очень приятный сюрприз. Мне любопытно, как ты всё-таки прошёл мимо моей охраны.

Тони подмигнул.

— Коммерческая тайна.

Виктор усмехнулся.

— Полагаю, мне придётся её из тебя вытянуть.

Он опустился вслед за Тони на кровать; его ладони скользили по коже Тони. Он мог ощутить каждый ушиб на его рёбрах.

— Ты должен заботиться о себе, — заметил Виктор.

Тони закатил глаза и бёдрами прижался к нему.

— Я был занят. Всё нормально, ничего страшного. Да брось, прямо сейчас я хочу позаботиться _кое о чём другом_.

Виктор зарычал, прижимаясь к нему и вдавливая Тони в кровать.

— Когда мы здесь закончим, я приготовлю тебе ужин, и ты будешь есть до тех пор, пока не объешься.

Тони ухмыльнулся, откидывая голову назад, открывая Виктору шею.

— Ты умеешь угождать.

— Это мой день, как ты любезно заметил. Это значит, что я могу потратить его так, как захочу.

— И ты хочешь провести его, заставляя меня поесть?

— Если бы я мог держать тебя здесь бесконечно долго — что, впрочем, я могу, — то сделал бы это лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что ты вовремя ешь и достаточно отдыхаешь. Ты сокровище, Тони, и к тебе следует относиться как к таковому. А эти педанты, которым ты себя посвящаешь… Они не ценят тебя, как следовало бы. Они не заслуживают твоей преданности.

Тони вздохнул.

— Не порти настроение, Вик.

— Как пожелаешь, — уступил Виктор, потому что знал, что продолжение разговора приведёт к спору, — но знай, что здесь, в Латверии, тебе всегда найдётся место.

— Зануда, — поддразнил Тони, потянувшись к ремню Виктора.

Ловкие пальцы быстро расправились с пряжкой и, не утруждаясь тем, чтобы вынуть ремень из шлёвок, перешли к пуговице и молнии. Через считанные мгновения Виктор был обнажён, как и Тони.

— Эффективно, как и всегда, — похвалил он.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, как получить то, что хочу.

Виктор перевернул их так, что теперь он лежал на спине, а Тони над ним, оседлав колени. Его широкие ладони гладили бёдра Тони.

— Очень хорошо. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делать дальше.

Тони уже распластался на нём, чтобы взять смазку, которую, несомненно, припрятал раньше.

— Уверен, что справлюсь, — ухмыльнулся он.

Раздался щелчок открывающегося колпачка, и через несколько мгновений скользкие пальцы обвились вокруг члена Виктора и начали неторопливо поглаживать. Виктор позволил себе стон облегчения.

— Долгий день? — спросил Тони.

— За многим нужно было следить. Даже национальные праздники несут заботы. Время не останавливается только потому, что мой народ празднует.

— Это верно. Впрочем, ты вполне мог бы остановить время.

Виктор запустил пальцы в волосы Тони и притянул его к себе, припал к его губам, запуская язык внутрь, чтобы испробовать его глубину. Он прикусил его губу, прежде чем отпустить.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так просто. Не пытайся завоевать мою благосклонность лестью.

Тони грубо дёрнул его член.

— И для чего мне твоя благосклонность? Мне казалось, я управляю этим шоу. Может, я просто хочу осыпать тебя вечной похвалой и любовью.

Виктор был слишком благороден, чтобы фыркнуть, но едва сдержался.

— Ты, мой дорогой, представляешь собой серьёзную угрозу.

Звонкий смех наполнил комнату и заставил губы Виктора растянуться в нежной улыбке. Ох, этот человек с лёгкостью мог бы погубить его. Виктор сел, крепко удерживая Тони за колени, заставляя его отпустить член. Он покрыл горло Тони россыпью поцелуев, сжимая его задницу.

— Прекрасен, — выдохнул он.

Тони согласно заурчал.

— Теряешь терпение? — спросил он, запрокинув голову, чтобы дать Виктору лучший доступ.

Виктор укусил его за дерзость и потянулся за смазкой. Выдавил немного между ягодицами Тони, размазывая пальцами.

— Можешь проверить, — позволил он. — Ты обладаешь уникальным даром пробираться людям под кожу.

— Приму это за комплимент, — тихо ответил Тони задыхающимся голосом, пока два пальца Виктора скользнули в его тугой вход.

— Просто расслабься, мой дорогой, — успокоил его Виктор между поцелуями в шею. — Я держу тебя.

Тони был обжигающе жарким вокруг пальцев Виктора, тугим и гладким. Мышцы легко расступались, пока он наслаждался ощущением движения внутри. Совсем скоро Виктор смог скользнуть внутрь третьим пальцем.

— Такой сладкий для меня, — шепнул он. — Не представляю, как другие тебе сопротивляются.

Тони усмехнулся, его глаза были прикрыты, а щёки покраснели. Он был таким прекрасным. Виктор хотел бы оставить его тут навсегда и никогда не делиться с остальным миром.

— Ты снова думаешь о похищении, — сказал Тони между вздохами, пока Виктор медленно, томно гладил его простату. — Нужно ли напоминать о последствиях?

— Я суперзлодей. Риска было бы чуть больше, чем обычно. Может, даже меньше, потому что без тебя, твоей поддержки Мстители будут скомпрометированы, а у остальных жалких команд не будет и шанса.

— М-м-м… Ты забываешь кое-что.

— И что же, скажи на милость?

Тони прижался вплотную, его губы едва касались уха Виктора.

— Чтобы спастись, мне никто не нужен. Я могу сделать это сам.

Виктор вынул пальцы и слегка сместился, чтобы заменить их членом. Прижал головку ко входу Тони.

— Думаю, тогда я должен дать тебе причину не сбегать, — мурлыкнул он.

И толкнулся вверх, одним движением оказываясь в тепле другого тела. Тони откинул голову и застонал, его пальцы впились в плечи Виктора. Виктор подавался мелкими толчками, пока Тони не привык, а после бёдра Тони начали двигаться навстречу его бёдрам. С каждым движением он толкался всё глубже и глубже.

— Боже, я скучал по этому, — простонал Тони. — Прошло слишком много времени.

Виктор усмехнулся и грубо толкнулся, лишь бы увидеть, как он задыхается.

— Убедительная причина не сбегать?

— Очень убедительная. Никогда в своей жизни я не был так убеждён. Согласен на цепи и оковы.

Этот поцелуй был долгим и нежным. Они отстранились, только чтобы уткнуться лбами.

— Если бы ты позволил мне, — горько прошептал Виктор, — я смаковал бы тебя, как лучшие вина.

— Запер меня в подвале и позволил состариться?

— Испил тебя до последней капли.

Он облизал губы Тони, растянутые в улыбке.

— Глупыш, — поддразнил Тони, опуская бёдра, и назло сжался вокруг члена Виктора.

— И всё же это ты пробрался в мою страну и постель на годовщину начала моего правления.

— Что я могу сказать? Я фанат особых случаев.

Его глаза смотрели мягко и говорили Виктору всё, что ему было нужно знать о том, какое место он занимает в жизни Тони.

— Жаль, что ты не обладаешь более свободной моралью, — выдохнул Виктор. — Ты мог бы стать восхитительным злодеем, стоящим на моей стороне.

— Жаль, что твоя мораль настолько свободная. Т'Чалла тоже монарх и вполне справляется с ролью героя. Если он смог, то, я уверен, и ты сможешь.

— Возможно, однажды я передумаю.

Тони фыркнул.

— Уверен, если это и случится, то по вине какой-нибудь мощной космической магии. Но достаточно этих «однажды». Я хочу сосредоточиться на «сегодня», _сейчас_.

— Я думал, ты футурист, — не смог удержаться от последнего слова Виктор, — но ладно.

Они двигались вместе, словно были одним целым, предугадывая движения друг друга. Лишь это имело смысл. Звук плоти, скользящей по плоти, наполнял комнату Виктора, перемежаясь со стонами и вздохами желания. Они не спешили и упивались каждым моментом. Не гнались за разрядкой, лишь медленно наслаждались, пока оба не достигли пика.

Они вместе рухнули на кровать, всё ещё сплетённые друг с другом. Рука Виктора обернулась вокруг талии Тони и прижала его ближе, пока голова Тони лежала на его груди. Виктор поднял другую руку, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы Тони.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — признался он в тишине.

Тони наклонил голову и прижался поцелуем к его груди.

— Я должен, — прозвучал ответ, и он не казался довольным. — Ты знаешь, что должен.

Виктор вздохнул, потому что он знал. Но это не значило, что ему это должно нравиться.

— Миру повезло иметь такого преданного защитника, как ты.

— Ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь.

— А ты, напротив, считаю, недостаточно хорошо о себе думаешь. Поэтому я должен говорить правду, чтобы ты её мог услышать.

Виктор видел улыбку на лице Тони, хоть тот и пытался её скрыть. Тем не менее он знал, что Тони не поверит так легко его словам.

— Спасибо, — тихо прошептал Тони.

Виктор поцеловал его макушку.

— Всегда пожалуйста, мой дорогой. А теперь давай немного поспим и после сможем поесть. Это мой день, в конце концов, и я планирую побаловать себя.

Глаза Тони мерцали озорством, когда он встретился с ними взглядом. Да, Виктор сделает всё возможное, чтобы защитить и оберегать этого человека.

— Звучит как отличный план.


End file.
